The present invention relates to clutches and clasps and more particularly to a security clutch for a jewelry post, such as an earring post.
Security clutches or clasps are widely used for connection to a grooved jewelry post to secure the jewelry post in place. A jewelry post is commonly provided with an ornamented end and a free end. The ornamented end, for example, may carry a pearl, gemstones, metal cast design or other decorative structure. The opposing free end is inserted through a pierced ear. The free end of the post includes at least one circumferential groove to receive a clutch or clasp on the post on the opposite side of the ear to the ornamented end to secure the entire assembly in place on the ear. The clutch releasably engages the post and is of an enlarged area to prevent accidental removal of the post from the pierced ear. A security clutch can be removed and attached to the free end of the post for installation and removal of the earring assembly on the users pierced ear. Additional circumferential grooves can also be provided to secure the clutch closer or farther away from the ornamented end in accordance with the thickness of the user's ear and their respective comfort level.
In view of the foregoing, the employment of a clasp or clutch to secure a jewelry post is critical so that it is does not fall out of the user's ear. Other non-earring jewelry posts have the same requirement. In the prior art, there have been many attempts to provide a security clutch for a grooved jewelry post. For example, the prior art includes various clutches with an integrated spring-biased locking member that obstructs a post receiving aperture positioned through the clutch. The integrated locking member typically includes a complex construction with many components and delicate springs. Many prior art devices include two opposing trigger buttons to control the positioning of a locking member located inside the housing.
As a result, these prior art devices are expensive to manufacture and labor intensive to assemble. The delicate and complicated parts are very small in size and are very difficult to assemble properly. Further, these prior art devices are difficult and cumbersome to operate by the user. In sum, these prior art devices are inadequate to meet the user's needs.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for an improved security clutch with a minimal number of component parts to facilitate manufacturing and assembly and to reduce cost without sacrificing quality and performance. There is also a demand for a security clutch that can install onto a standard grooved jewelry post. There is a further demand for a security clutch that has only a single trigger for ease of operation, a low profile for comfort and a positive lock.